When She Cries
by AustinAllyAuslly
Summary: *Songfic* Ally gave up on life, no one heard her cries, no one cared, and no one understood. Can Austin save her? Or will he be too late to answer her cries?


**So, I'm obsessed with When She Cries, by Britt Nicole, and and decided to make a songfic.**

**And I'm like, really obsessed.**

**I found it an hour ago, and I now know every word.**

**Like, that obsessed.**

**Anyway, on to the song!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Little girl terrified<em>**  
><strong><em>She'd leave her room if only bruises would heal<em>**  
><strong><em>A home is no place to hide<em>**  
><strong><em>Her heart is breaking from the pain that she feels<em>**

* * *

><p><em>A stinging sensation spread across the six year brunette's cheek, as she stared up at her stepfather with eyes filled with betrayal.<em>

_"You little bitch! I told you to clean this mess!" He gestured towards the living room, littered with beer cans._

_"But that's not my mess." Another slap across the cheek, this time, harder. _

_"Did I ask if it was your mess? Don't be such a smart ass." He left, slamming the door shut._

_Ally cleaned everything up, and locked herself in her room, refusing to come out._

_She shouldn't have to hide in her own house._

_Little did she know, that was the beginning of many, many bruises._

_And when her heart got its first crack._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Every day's the same<em>**  
><strong><em>She fights to find her way<em>**  
><strong><em>She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray <em>**  
><strong><em>She wonders why<em>**  
><strong><em>Does anyone ever hear her when she cries?<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Wake up. Get dressed. Get out before he woke up. Get to school. Try to get to class to avoid the bullies. Hides during lunch. Get out. Go home. Get hit. Do homework. Cook dinner. Go to sleep.<em>

_That's been her routine for the past ten years._

_For the past ten years, she's been breaking, physically and mentally._

_Her heart hurts, from all the betrayal she had faced from everyone._

_Apparently, trying to look small and invisible doesn't work._

_All hope was lost with her._

_All she can do, is pray to God._

_Because no one else hears her cries._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Today she's turning sixteen<br>Everyone singing, but she can't seem to smile  
>They never get past arms length<br>How could they act like everything is alright?_**

* * *

><p><em>It's her sixteenth birthday.<em>

_Austin, Trish, Dez, and Elliot are all singing Happy Birthday to her._

_Somewhere inside her, there's a smile, she knows it._

_But she couldn't seem to pull it out of her._

_No one could seem to get close to her._

_"What's wrong?" They'd ask._

_"I'm just tired/fine." Was her generic answer._

_But he knew better._

_Because how could anyone act as if they're alright?_

_Especially her._

* * *

><p><strong><em>She's pulling down her long sleeves<em>**  
><strong><em>To cover all the memories that scars leave<em>**  
><strong><em>She says, "... maybe making me bleed will be the answer that could wash the slate clean"<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Her knife was poised over her smooth wrist.<em>

_For some reason, she thinks this will help her get rid of her pain._

_Or at least wash the slate clean, letting her start over._

_Dragging it across, she watched with interest as the blood piled up and spill over the cut._

_Making ten more, five on each wrist, a small smile graced over her lips._

_This definitely took the pain away._

_Walking into school the next day, she pulled her long sleeves down._

_This would be her little secret for a little while._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Every day's the same<br>She fights to find her way  
>She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray<br>She wonders why  
>Does anyone ever hear her when she cries?<em>**

* * *

><p><em>A slap to the face.<em>

_A kick to the stomach, most likely resulting in internal bleeding or cracked ribs._

_Those bitches won't relent, and keep torturing her._

_The brunette remembers the bullying assembly a few months back._

_No tolerance for bullying?_

_Yeah right.  
><em>

_What did they think this was? Ring around roses?_

_All she wants, is for someone to hear her cries._

_And maybe, just maybe save her from this hell._

* * *

><p><strong><em>This is the dark before the dawn<br>The storm before the peace  
>Don't be afraid 'cause seasons change and<br>God is watching over you  
>He hears you<em>**

* * *

><p><em>"I'm sorry guys, but I can't go on anymore. I'm abused, and bullied, and this is too much, I can't hold on anymore. Don't cry over me, forget me. I love you so so much. Especially you, Austin. I promise I'll look over you. I'm sorry. Goodbye."<em>

_She sent the text to her four friends, Austin, Trish, Dez, and Elliot._

_Grabbing her razor, she decides to walk to the place that kept her happy._

_After all, who wants to die in a place that makes them sad?_

_The sound of water hitting rocks soon came up, making her smile._

_The Waterfall was her favorite place, she always went there with Austin._

_He's the only one who knew about the place._

_Grabbing the razor, she made a deep cut, and another, when suddenly, the razor was taken from her, and she was enveloped in a hug._

_"What were you thinking?!" Austin asked, tears streaming down his face as Trish called an ambulance._

_"I wanted to die. I can't hold on anymore! I'm at my breaking point!" Ally cried, hiding her face into his chest._

_"Ally, you scared me. Do you know how we would feel if we lost you? How **I** would feel?" Austin asked, looking at her with tears in his eyes._

_"You would most likely feel happy. I mean, I shouldn't mean anything to you-"_

_"Dammit Ally, I love you!" Austin exclaimed, kissing her._

_Ally kissed back, a small smile tugging on her lips._

_All she's wanted to feel loved._

_And now, she does._

_God answered her cry for help._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Every day's the same<br>She fights to find her way  
>She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray<br>She'll be just fine, 'cause I know he hears her when she cries_**

* * *

><p><em>She was in the hospital for a few days, having to tell police her story.<em>

_Austin, Trish, Dez, and Elliot were there, giving her comfort, as they listened._

_And when she turned eighteen, they were there, all five of them moving into a house together._

_But, till them, she'd get adopted, by a man named Lester, and his wife named Penny._

_She fit right in with them, and even worked at their store, Sonic Boom, right in Miami, where she grew up._

_Things finally went her way for once._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Every day's the same<br>She fights to find her way  
>She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray<br>She'll be just fine, 'cause I know he hears her when she cries  
>She'll be just fine, 'cause I know he hears her when she cries<em>**

* * *

><p>Now, Austin and Ally are married, and they have multiple children.<p>

Sometimes, she can still feel his hands slapping her, kicking her, and could feel his warm breath, yelling profanities.

But, Austin was always there, making sure she held on.

Because she finally had someone who heard her cries.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Bad? Good? Leave a comment telling me what you think!<strong>

**Until next time,**

**~AustinAllyAuslly~**


End file.
